Lady Une & Noin Go Shoppin!
by Lady Jayde Une
Summary: My first ever fic (so be nice) set during the Gundam Wing series (you choose when) cus Treize is alive. Silly little fic about Lady Une & Noin going shopping (to surprise their men). TKxLU & ZMxLN. Please Read & Review and *Enjoy!* ^_^


Lady Une & Noin Go Shoppin'!

Ok, I know these may seem OCC, but we have no idea what these people are like out side of they're uniforms and outside they're military ' personality'. This fic also makes references to a really cool Irish comedy called Father Ted (We get it in the UK but I'm not sure about the US), If you know it that's good but if you don't it doesn't really matter. So bear with me and this ones for the OZ-ies *Enjoy*-[Jayde -x-][1]

**_ _**

**_Lady Une & Noin Go Shoppin'!_**

Treize was sitting in his large leather chair admiring his roses when he heard a knock at the door. "You may enter." he called. Then he saw Lady Une (Hair down but in uniform) with a mischievous smile on her face. It was a rear treat that made their newfound relationship extra special.

"Your Excellency, may I ask for the rest of today off?" She asked as she approached his large oak desk.

He smiled and replied, "Lady, I hardly think that you need to call me 'Excellency' when we're alone like this."

"I know, Sir. But we are still in uniform." She blushed as she remembered the last time she said that to him. He soon took off their unif- *_Snap out of it Une, concentrate! You've got to learn not to say that in front of him! Well at least if I want to get out any time today.* _"Oh, and Sir, can I take Lt.Noin with me? It's vital that she comes too." She said seriously. __

_ _

He looked at her carefully and answered "Alright." And as Lady Une turned to leave Treize's office he called out "But make sure your back by tonight!" and as she turned to see him, he winked. Lady Une turned fully to see him and saluted "Yes, Sir!" then left.

"I wonder where she's going. And in such a rush. Quite inelegant." Treize said as he turned to a comm. link that was bleeping for him to answer. *_It must have been bleeping for quite a while, but I haven't noticed. But she's always had that effect on me.*_

_ _

_ _

When Lady Une got to her mansion she rushed to her comm. link and dialed Noin's number. It took a few seconds before Noin appeared on the screen.

"Colonel Une." Noin saluted.

Lady Une raised her hand dismissively, "No need for formalities, Noin. I got us our day off!" She smiled.

"Oh great! Are we shopping then?" Noin asked. Since Une had been dating Treize and Noin had been dating Zechs the girls had decided to arrange a day to go shopping and surprise the men in their lives when they got back from work.

"Yep. Will you be 'round mine in about 20 minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. Major credit cards?"

"Hell yeah! Well…Treize's major credit cards." Lady Une hardly went shopping and didn't see the reason behind them. But she doesn't get paid till another two weeks."See ya' then, Noin!"

"Yeah, see ya' in twenty. Noin out!"

About seventeen minutes later there was a knock at Une's door. "I'm coming!" Lady Une called as she rushed to the door in nothing but a towel after having a quick shower. When she did open the door she saw Noin in a pair of tight black bootleg pants and a small white spaghetti strap top.

"Is that what your wearing?" Asked Une who was a little shocked to see Noin in civilian clothes.

"Yeah, what were you expecting? My OZ uniform??" Noin paused "Oh, you were expecting me to wear my uniform!" Noin rushed in to (Treize and) Une's mansion to see Une's uniform ready to wear laid out on the bed.

"Une, do you have any normal clothes?" Noin asked jokingly as she leaned against the bedroom door.

"Only a few." Une admitted as she rummaged through her wardrobe for a minute or so. "Hmmmm…..I suppose this'll have to do." She said as she pulled out a form fitting mid-length skirt and a tight little light purple blouse. "Noin, do me a favor and get my bag from the kitchen, please."

"Ok." *_Wow, she said please. First time for everything I suppose.*_

_ _

By the time she arrived back to Lady Une's bedroom Une had changed and was making slight adjustments to her blouse.

"Y'ready?" Called Noin as she held up Une's bag.

"K, let's go." Une said as she took her bag from Noin.

"So where shall we go first, Noin?" Asked Une as she put the car back into gear after waiting for the traffic lights to change to green.

"I don't know, let's just go everywhere!" Noin said excitedly. Noin had figured that since Une had only a few civilian clothes in her wardrobe that Lady Une wasn't really much of a shopper.

"What excuse did you use on Zechs?" Asked Une as she turned into a parking lot that was quite close to the mall.

"I didn't need one!" Noin laughed.

"He knows your shopping?" 

"Nope, he left early in the morning and left me a note saying he was gonna 'protect Relena and her virginity from that baka 01 pilot', if I remember correctly." She giggled. "Poor Zechs hasn't been the same since Heero was dared by Duo to kiss Releena at that party a few weeks back! Now he seems to think that they're gonna elope or somethin'!"

"Who'd of thought Zechs could be so overprotective." Laughed Lady Une, as they both got out of the car and walked into the mall.

The first shop they visited was a nice clothes shop near the entrance of the mall; Noin said that she gets most of her clothes from there.

"Ooooo! Une look at this dress!!" Noin yelled from the other side of the large shop. When Lady Une got to where Noin was she saw a gorgeous red satin long ball dress. That hugs the chest and flows at the feet. It was stunning.

"Oh, wow!" Une said in awe. "Y'gonna get it?"

Noin laughed "Ha! Me? Get this?! Y'must be joking! Where would _I_ where this?!" Zechs hardly ever goes to the OZ balls and banquets that are held by Treize twice a year. "I thought maybe _you_ would get it."

"Y'think it would suit me?" Une asked imaging that she was in the dress instead of a manikin and there was an imaginary Treize whisking her away to the most expensive restaurant in town. 

"Of course, it'll suit you! Besides Treize is taking you to Operas and all that, isn't he?"

"Well yeah," agreed Une. 

"Well that answers that. Go on Une, _buy it!_" Noin said, trying to sound hypnotic. "_Buy it Une, you know you want to!_" Then as a last ditch resort she then tried "Treize will LOVE it, you wouldn't want to _embarrass_ him by always dressing in your OZ uniform.

"Oh, go on then!" Une said as she bowed to Noin's pressure.

_*It's a good job she decided to buy it now or otherwise I'd have had to do the Mrs. Doyle impression from Father Ted, and she hates it when I do that, especially since I'm crap at Irish accents!*_ She could see it now *_::Will y'not buy the dress Une,…a'go on!, go on!, go on!, go on!, go on!, go on!, go on!, go on!, go on!, go on!, go on!, go on!, go on!, GO ON!!!!:: But then Une will bite my head off!*_

But Mrs. Doyle wasn't Une's favorite character. Her favorite was Father Jack; the oldest (nuttiest) priest who's only words were **_'Feck! (Fuck), Arse! _**_and **Drink!'**_

_*I'll have to ask why he's her favorite lat-*_

_ _

"Noin!" Une shouted and held her latest purchase in the shop bag. "Noin, do you have any idea how much that dress was?"

Snapping out of her thoughts Noin turned to Une and said "Errr, nope. How much was it?"

"$1500! I've never sent so much on one piece of clothing before." *_On any piece of clothing, more like*_

"But you still bought it though, didn't you?"

"Hell yeah. I put it on Treize's Gold card. I shouldn't think he'd mind. Seems though I'm really wearing it for his sake."

"Yeah, I'd like to see his face when he sees you in it!" Noin giggled.

"That'll be funny! Have you found anything for yourself, Noin?"

"Just a few tops and that." Noin answered generally. 

A few hours, 2 manicures and 14 bags of new clothes later Lady Une and Noin decided to get some lunch at a small Italian style restaurant. As they finished their meal Lady Une looked into her bag and reached for her cell phone. "Hmmmm…I thought this was quiet." She mumbled as she turned it on and noticed that there were messages sent to her via the cell phone. "24 new messages?"

"Wow, not an emergency call from OZ is it?" Asked Noin, who seemed a bit worried.

"Nope, all from Treize." She smiled as she read through them. "Hey Noin, listen to this: '_Where r u, Une?', 'I miss u Une', 'I need you Lady!'_" Noin giggled. Une continued."It goes on and on. I should never of told him how to text me when I'm out. I'll have to text him back." She starts punching out a message to Treize. "Y'know Noin, your lucky Zechs isn't like this!" she said a bit distractedly.

"Yeah, he'd rather whine down the phone to me! What are you typing back to him?"

"I'm telling him his in for a surprise when he gets back!" Une laughed. Then she sent the text message. Then the phone bleeped. "Oh, here's a reply from Treize. "_Oh my precious Lady, I was afraid something had happened to you._I can't wait to see you!"

"Awwww, that's soooo lovely!" Noin cooed.

"I'll text him back again." Une spent another minute or so punching out and sending the message. "Ok, that's done. One more shop and we'll go home."

"Ok." Noin agreed as she got up and they each collected their own bags.

"Hey Une, your cell phone hasn't bleeped in a while, what did you type?"

"Oh, just that I love him and I'm running out of credit and can't text him anymore. Which, in not so many words, is 'Sod off and be patient!'"

"Oh, Une your cruel to that man!" Noin joked as she taped Une on the arm.

"Am not!" Une practically shouted childishly.

"Hey Une! Look! An underwear shop!" Noin shouted as she dragged Une in with her.

"Hey wouldn't Zechs love this on me!" Said Noin as she held up a black lacy bra, matching thong and a black see-through robe.

"Yeah, his eyes will bug out!" Laughed Une.

"Oooo, there's a satiny version here! What do you think Une? This," holding up the lacy bra, "or this?" holding up the satin bra.

"Go with the lacy one!" Une said as she looked up from the underwear she was checking the price of. 

"Ok, Zechs will so love this, I'll surprise him in it tonight!"

"Hey Noin, look at these!" Une laughed as she held up a gel filled bra. "Do you think the OZ soldiers will follow my orders better if I wore this?"

"Yeah, maybe!" *_Who'd of thought Une could be this fun when she's out. We'll have to do this again sometime. Nobody would believe me if I told them, not even Zechs*_

_ _

"Or you could try this!" Noin said as she held up a wine colored sexy busteé and panties with matching red see-through robe. "Y'think Treize will go for this?"

"Are you kidding? Between the new red dress and now that!" Une snatched it and examined it then held it up to her. "What do you think?"

"Buy it! Trust me, you'll thank me tomorrow!" Noin said as she shoved Une to the checkout.

"Well that was fun! We'll have to do it again sometime, Noin." Une said as she pulled the car up in front of Noin's apartment building.

"Yeah, defiantly!" Noin replied as she got out the car and hauled her shopping from the trunk of the car.

"Well, have a _good night_ with Treize tonight Une!" Noin joked as she approached the front of the car and waved.

"You too, Noin. And I don't want you moaning tomorrow morning saying that '_Zechs tired you out and you wanna sleep in my office again'_, last time you done that we were in the middle of a meeting. Everybody had to strain to hear me over **your** yawning." Une giggled as she remembered how ashamed she felt at that time. Looking back it was funny.

"Ok, will do! Bye!!" Une watched as Noin disappeared behind the main door to the building.

"Where could he be?" Noin wondered. She had been waiting one and a half hours for Zechs to show up, lying on the bed in the lingerie she had just bought and doing nothing wasn't helping her temper, until she heard the front door open. *_That's him! That's him! I wonder if I look seductive enough*_

_ _

"Hi, Zechsy." She said in her best seductive tone as Zechs opened the bedroom door and simply stared at the woman he loved as she got up and walked over to him, wrapped her arms around him and nibbled his ear.

"Lu, you look-" He got cut off as she kissed him passionately. 

"Come to bed Zechs." She whispered in his ear as she pulled him to the bed.

"But Noin, we can't-" 

"Why the hell not?!"

"Well, I brought Releena home with me 'cus I didn't want her to be around that baka pilot. And she's in the spare room."

"I bet she's not to happy about that…"

"Yeah," Zechs agreed as he stroked her collarbone.

"Oh Zechs, Sod Releena and fuck me!" Noin yelled as she cupped his face with her hands and stared at him. She didn't want any of this to be wasted. She had put a lot of effort into tonight and she wasn't about to let it be ruined by his sister who didn't even want to be there.

"You know I can't resist you if you put it like that!" Zechs smiled, kissed her neck and laid her on the bed.

Lady Une had been waiting about the same amount of time, but she had a bit of trouble getting into the busteé. *_Why did I listen to Noin? She gets the easy way and I gotta get this bloody thing on*_ As Lady Une did manage to 'get the bloody thing on' she made a mental note *_Never listen to Noin when buying these things!*_

_ _

Downstairs she heard the large doors of their mansion open and close. *_Oh no that's Treize! I haven't even got the see through robe on yet!* _As Treize made his way up the many stairs that lead to his bedroom he pondered why Lady Une was being so cryptic. Treize had a busy day today and he wanted to have a nice long soak in the bath and a good long sleep.

At this time Lady Une had put the robe and red stiletto shoes on, jumped on the bed and stretched out on the bed. She'd hope he would like the surprise as Treize opened the door.

As Treize walked through the door he was stunned (to say the least) to see 'his precious lady' in the sexiest thing he'd _ever_ seen.

"Oh, dear God, Lady!" Treize mumbled as he took in the sight before him.

"Hello Treize. Are you surprised yet, darling?" Une giggled. *_I doubt anyone has gone through this much for him before judging by his face* _Une got up and walked to him slowly. She'd noticed that he'd not moved *_Must be in shock* _"What's the matter Treize?"

"Absolutely nothing," he replied as he slid the robe off and kissed her.

"Good." Une responded in kind and took his clothes off. 

Nothing was going to spoil this night for either couple.

_ _

Hope you enjoyed this fic and please send any questions or comments to [me][1] and bear in mind this is my first fic and I failed my English exams.

   [1]: mailto:LadyUne@oz.zzn.com?subject=Lady%20Une%20&%20Noin%20Go%20Shoppin'!



End file.
